Just Like Us
by LWDamon
Summary: Derek/Casey & Chad/Sonny. "Casey screamed. It was long. Full of pain and sorrow. She broke down. And dropped to the ground. Derek looked at her. He caused this. He caused all her pain."


**I don't own Life With Derek or Sonny With aA Chance. Unfortunantly.**

**Unjoy.. **

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

"Fuck you, Derek."

"_Dammit_, Casey. What do you _want_ me to say?"

Casey gave him the finger as walked past him.

Derek grabbed her arm, "Where the _hell_ are you going?"

Casey looked him in the eye for minute before jerking her arm away from, "_Away_ from _you_."

Her eyes were glistening from the tears streaming down her tear stained face.

She walked out of their house. In the pouring rain.

"Casey!"

oOoOoOoOoOo

"What the _fuck_, Chad?"

"Wondering how I got _so_ good looking? Well, - "

"No. How _could_ you _cheat_ on me?!"

"W- _what_?"

"I _can't believe you_. You had me fooled for _2 fucking years_. I _can't believe_ I _actually believe_ in you. I'm _so_ stupid."

"_What_ are you _talking_ about, Sonny?"

Sonny whipped Tween Weekly at his head and walked out of their house. In the pouring rain.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Casey! Dammit, Casey!" yelled a running Derek.

He stopped, dead in his tracks.

_Casey, where are you?_

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Sonny! Where are you?"

_Where is she? Where could she have possibly gone? _

_Shit._

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Hey, dude. Have you seen a girl about this tall, brown hair, sapphire blue eyes?" Derek asked Chad.

"Nahh, sorry, man. Have you seen a girl yay high, dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes?"

"Sorry, dude."

They both started running again, then stopped.

"What happened with you?" Chad asked.

"She thinks I cheated on her with her cousin."

"That's rough, dude. Why?"

"She saw me with her at the mall, but she was helping me pick out a ring. I mean, I made out with her a few times, but I was like 15. Dude, she's hot."

"That sucks."

"Yeah. She's mostly just upset because her cousin _always_ flirts, _especially_ with me, and, half the time, steals her boyfriends."

"Ah."

"What's with you?"

"My girlfriend thinks I'm cheating her, too."

"With?"

"My co-star."

"Why?"

"Because she saw a picture of me in a magazine with her tongue down my throat. It was an edited picture."

"Ah. I thought I recognized you. You're Chad Dyan Cooper."

"That's me."

"Chicks jump to conclusions too much. They _need_ to _chill_."

"Yeah, I know. That's why I don't do serious relationships. Except for her, of course. Stupid. Fucking. Monroe. Stupid cute."

"Same here. Casey always use to yell at me for jumping girls every day. 'Flavor - of - the - week', as she would call it," Derek chuckled.

"Sonny always yelled at me for being such a heartthrob and breaking girls hearts," Chad smirked.

They both smiled.

"We should go find them," Derek said.

"Yeah."

"Derek."

"Chad, but you already knew that."

oOoOoOoOoOo

Casey _didn't know_ where she was going and _didn't care_. She was _too_ _upset_ to _care_. She was hysterically crying. She _couldn't_ help it. Derek _cheated_ on her! She _loved_ him. She _didn't _know _what_ to do. She knew she _shouldn't_ have gone out with him. She _knew_ he was a _player_. A _heartbreaker_. And the worst part is she _actually_ _believed_ in him. For _almost 3 fucking years._ She felt like she couldn't _breath_. It was _so much worse_ then when Truman _cheated_ on her. She didn't _actually_ have feelings for Truman. She only went out with him because he was _exactly_ like Derek and she was _trying_ to _forget_ him. This was _worse_ then what _any_ other guy did to her. She felt like she was gonna puke.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Sonny was sitting on a swing, crying _her eye's out_. It _wasn't_ helping that this was where her and Chad first got together. Chad _cheated_ her. _Chad Dyan Cooper_. Her boyfriend of _two years_. _Cheated_ on her. With _Portlyn_. _Portlyn_! God, she _hated_ her. She _always_ did. She was _always_ with Chad. _All over him_. She _knew_ she did it to piss her, which worked._ Every_ single time she did it. She didn't think he would _actually_ go for her.

_I guess I was wrong.._

"Stupid Chad."

She knew she _shouldn't_ have _trusted him_. She should have _never_ gone out with him. She _knew_ he was a _jerk_. A _player_. A _heartthrob_. _Heartbreaker_. But she was _stupid_. _A stupid girl in love_. She _couldn't_ help it.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Casey ended up at the park. Where she caught, David, _another_ one ff her boyfriends _cheating_ on her. She was with Derek. He was _there_ for her. He went _straight_ up to him, _screamed_ at him, and _comforted_ her. He _told_ her how he was _scum_, _he_ didn't _deserve_ _her_, he _wasn't_ _worth_ it, and how _he should have never cheated on her_. He was _going_ to _regret_ it one day. _No one should ever cheat_ on _her_. _No one_ should _ever_ treat her like _that_.

They got _together_ that day.

She sat on the swing next to Sonny. They were both _crying their hearts out_.

oOoOoOoOoOo

They stopped crying and kinda just sat there and thought about things.

"_My boyfriend, of two years,_ _cheated_ on me with his_ co-star_."

"_My boyfriend, of three years,_ _cheated_ on my with _my cousin_."

"Men _suck_."

"Yeah."

"_He's_ probably looking for _me_."

"Yeah, same here."

"Sonny."

"Casey."

oOoOoOoOoOo

Derek stopped, "The park."

Chad looked confused at first. And then it hit him. The park.

They both started running to the park. Their park.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"_Casey_," Derek breathed. He looked right at her.

Casey and Sonny looked up. Sonny walked away and sat on a bench to give them some privacy.

Casey stopped breathing, "Derek. _Leave_ me _alone_."

"_No_."

"You _cheated_ on me. I _can't_ forgive. Just _get out_ of my life so I can _forget_ about you."

"I _didn't_ _cheat_ on you and you _don't_ want me out of your life. _Neither_ of us do."

"_Yes_ I do!"

"_Casey_ .. "

Casey screamed. It was long. Full of pain and sorrow. She broke down. And dropped to the ground.

Derek looked at her. He caused this. He caused all her pain.

He knelt down and layed her head on his chest.

"Shh, _Casey_.. " he whispered in hair and he rubbed her head.

"_Why_?"

"Why what?"

"_Why_ did you do it?"

"I _didn't_."

"I _saw_ you, Derek."

"You saw me kiss, hug, sleep, ect with her?"

"Well, _no_ .."

"You _saw_ me at the _mall_ with her?"

"_Yeah_, but .."

"_Why_ was I with her? I was picking out a _ring_ ..."

Casey started crying again.

"... for _you_."

"Oh, _Derek_. I'm _sorry_. I'm _so_, _so_ sorry."

"Shhh, Casey, it's _okay_."

He hugged her.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"_Sonny_."

Sonny looked up and tried to stop crying, but couldn't.

"Ch- Cha -ad .. "

Sonny whipped her eye and the tears on her face, but there was no point. They kept comming.

_Chad's heart broke. He did that to her._

He sat next to her.

"_Look_ at them. They're _so cute_. They're _perfect_ for each other. _Why_ _can't we be like that_?

Chad didn't answer that.

"So, Sonny, What's wrong?"

"Are you _really_ asking me that?"

"Well, if you're talking about _this_, it's _bullshit_, as _always_," Chad pointed to the magazine.

"Whatever, Chad. Just _leave _me _alone_."

"I think _we both know_ I _don't_ _know how_ to do _that_."

Sonny stayed silent.

"Come on, Sonny. You should _know_ by now, I _don't_ want Port."

"_Port_? She has a _nickname_ now?!"

"_Jealous_?"

"_No_."

"Fine."

"_Fine_."

"Good."

"_Good_."

"So we're good?"

"_Oh_, we're so _not_ good."

"Well, what the _fuck_ do you want me to say? I _love_ Portlyn, _always_ and _forever_? I _cheated_ on you? You mean _nothing_ to me? You know it was the _press_. And you know it was an _edited_ picture!"

Sonny didn't say anything.

"You know _I love you_. _Only_ you. If I _wanted_ her, I _could've_ gotten her before I even _met_ you, but I _didn't_. I can't _stand_ her. She _shouldn't_ talk without a _script_."

Sonny giggled, "She really _shouldn't_. One time she asked me why 'Chaddy' talks in first person all the time."

Chad chuckled.

She leaned against him and he laid his head on top of her's.

"For the record, we're _just_ like them."

"How?"

"Casey and Derek _always_ fight. _Just like us_. They _challenge_ each other. _Just like us_. They have a _love-hate_ _relationship_. _Just like us_. They're _complete opposites_. _Just like us_. Casey is a _goody-two-shoes, never break the rules, beautiful, classy, innocent, sweet, amazing, smart girl_. _Just like you_. _Derek is the arrogent, rude, heartthrob, jerk, player guy. Just like me._ They _wanted_ each other _so_ much when they met, they _hated_ each other. _Just like us_. Casey _thought_ Derek _cheated_ on her with her _cousin_. _Just like you_. Only he _didn't_. _Just like me_. But through _everything_, they _love_ each other. _Just like us. _They _love_ each other _unconditionally_. _Just like us_. They _live_ and _breath_ for _each other_. _Just like us._ _Without_ the _one_, the _other_ would _die_. _Just. Like. Us_. _No matter what. Just like us."_

"Chad.."

oOoOoOoOoOo

Derek kissed Casey. With all the _passion_ he had for her for the 6 years he knew her. He kissed her just like he did when they were 17. He _loved_ her like he did when they were 17.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Chad kissed Sonny. He kissed her the way he did since they were 18. He _loves_ and _wants_ her, the way he did since they met. since they were 15.

They broke apart.

"So we're _good_?"

Sonny laughed, "_Ohh_, we're _so good_," she kissed him again.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Sonny and Casey were both happy. _Not_ only because they _loved_ Derek and Chad and they _didn't cheat._ But because they were both being kissed in the rain. And they _loved_ being kissed in the rain. Especially by _Derek Venturi_ and _Chad Dylan Cooper_.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Sonny stood up, took Chad's hand, and lead him towards Casey and Derek, "Come on."

"Casey? Derek? Are you guys okay?"

Casey turn to Derek and they looked at each other and back at them, "Yeah, we're _perfect_," said Casey.

"So we're _done_ with these Niagara Falls tears?" asked Chad

Sonny pushed him, "Chad!"

Casey laughed.

"_Exactly_ what I say! She _never stops_. It's like she has a _never_ ending supply of water that she uses to cry with."

"_Der-ek_!"

"So do you guys wanna go to our house and just hang out?" Sonny asked.

They were all, including herself, that she would ask complete stranger's to go to her house.

"Sure," Casey said smiling.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**What do you think? I always liked the idea about Derek and Casey meeting or being friends with Sonny and Chad. They're exactly a like. It's like the same thing.**

**Anyway, R&R. Tell me what you think. Flames and all.** **(:**


End file.
